Out in the Rain
by ramblingkitten
Summary: An explosion in the rain is a catalyst for a change in the air between Emma and Killian.
1. An explosion started it all

Rating: K+ maybe T if you squint really hard

Paring - Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones x Emma Swan

Chapter 1/?

A/N - First attempt back at fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if anyone seems ooc. Enjoy!

The sound of the explosion could be heard at Granny's where Emma was sitting enjoying a quiet lunch with Henry. The glasses on the Formica counter rattled and every patron rushed out the front door to see what had happened. The smoke could clearly be seen coming from the marina and Emma felt her heart constrict a little at the sight. She shouldn't care about him; she had tried so hard not to care. With a look to Red without waiting for an answer she took off on foot. Red grabbed Henry's arm when he went to follow, shaking her head at him.

"We need to call Snow and David, let them know what happened. And I have to keep you safe Henry." Red softly told him as she knelt at his level. "We both know your mother can handle herself." Henry just nodded as he regretfully followed Red back into the Diner. Granny was already on the phone and from the sounds of it she was telling David just what she thought about what happened.

Emma ran as fast as she could, not understanding just why she was so afraid that something had happened to him. _He is a pirate; he's lived on a boat presumably all of his life. So why the hell am I afraid for him? It was probably nothing, just Cora and Regina getting into an argument and it got a little out of hand. Yup that was all_. She kept repeating this mantra in her head as she ran. When she got to the Marina there was fire and smoke everywhere. And someone up there thought it was funny, because just as she reached there it started to rain. Pieces of charred and still burning wood littered the bank all the way up to the road. She got a flash of words on a piece and she broke back out into a sprint towards the center of the wreckage.

Emma heard sirens in the distance and a part of her knew she should have stopped to call it in, but right now all she could think about was _him_. She heard the creaking as she passed what was left of the Jolly Roger. The mast looked as if it could fall any time now she just hoped it would spare her. At the far end of the docks she could just make out a figure standing in the rain. A flash of lightening reflected off the metal by his side. He seemed to be looking at something she couldn't see.

As she got closer to him, she saw that he was shirtless. His jacket and vest discarded on the ground. Without picking them up, she couldn't tell if they were unscathed from the fire. Now she was standing just a few steps away. She could see cuts and scars marring his back. Blood trickling down catching in the band of his leather pants.

"Hook?" Emma called to him, but by the tensing of his shoulders she knew that she wasn't talking to that egotistical pain in the ass side of him at that moment. So she tried again, "Killian? Are you…" she swallowed around a lump that somehow found its way into her throat, "Are you okay?"

His shoulders seemed to be shaking, at first she thought it was from pain but then she heard it. He was laughing. But it was not the laugh she had heard so many times when he was regaling Henry with stories from his time in Neverland, it was hollow and harsh. She visibly flinched as he turned around and fixed her with a stare. His icy blue eyes were dark like the sea during a storm, and if she had any sense left in her she would've balked at the fact he was rubbing off on her with sea comparisons. His laughter had abated and when she looked past the anger in his eyes she saw the sadness and pain there.

"Killian, you're hurt," She whispered as she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He flinched back from her touch but she took a step forward and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder. He broke his stare then and looked upwards to the sky. Emma took the brief respite to look him over again. Underneath the cuts and blood that covered his chest and the long gash that was across his stomach. She had to admit he looked rather good with his shirt off. She saw the straps that held on the contraption on his left hand to hold his hook. Even that didn't scare her anymore.

Her left hand reached up and gently touched his cheek to make him look back down at her. "Killian, what happened?" she asked softly. The silence between them stretched out. His ragged breathing and the rain was all that she heard, broken occasionally by the sound of another piece of wood splintering.

"Cora happened," he told her bitterly. "The witch didn't like that I refused to hurt your lad or take him from you. So she destroyed my ship, with me still inside of it." He nearly growled the last bit, shaking his head when he noticed Emma's eyes growing larger as she processed what he said. She couldn't believe he would stand up to Cora over her son. "Don't look so surprised love. I may be a lot of things, but child killer, I think not." Emma mulled over his words and nodded silently. Her traitorous hand on his shoulder had slid down and was now tracing one of the cuts on his chest. She snatched it back as fast as she could but his hand grabbed it and placed it back against his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused at how she seemed to come back to herself.

"You're hurt. We need to get you to help." She mumbled as she tried to pull away from him, both physically and mentally. She let her walls down for too long. She needed to get him to safety then go home and have a very strong drink and try and forget this ever happened. "Hook, let go of me."

"No, that's not my name princess." He told her, fighting off the urge to pull her closer. Emma let out a sigh, "Killian, let go of me, please." She tried again, adding the please on as an afterthought hoping it would move things along more quickly. Killian smirked at her, "No. I nearly died today love. Give a man a break. I just need to feel something good for a moment." Emma rolled her eyes at him. "You'll be feeling my fist upside your head in a minute if you don't let go."

Killian let out a chuckle as he released her. Emma stumbling backwards as she tried to right herself. Looking up at him she noticed that the rain was doing way too many things to his skin. It was sending her brain to places she had previously forbade it to go ever again after that sword fight. The rain slipped down his nose and his cheekbones and dripped onto his chest. His eyelashes seemed to look impressively longer while wet and his lips were even more kissable. Emma shook her head, hoping to stop the train of thought before it could go any further. When she finally looked back at him she noticed his eyes were back to their icy blue with a twinkle in them that told her he knew what she was thinking.

"See something you like love?" He asked her, his smirk back on his face. Emma let out a god to honest snort, "Please as if I'd ever want to kiss you." Killian laughed, "I didn't ask if you wanted to kiss me." Emma blinked; she had walked right into that one. He took a few steps forward and grabbed her again. As Emma opened her mouth to no doubt let out a string of objections he covered her mouth with his. Emma froze in his arm, stunned by the gentleness of the kiss. It wasn't long before the gentleness of his lips moving against hers, had won her over and she found herself melting into him returning the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling his body closer to hers. It turned out to be a mistake as Killian let out a gasp of pain into her mouth as their bodies connected.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Emma babbled as she stepped back and her hands reached out and ghosted everywhere before finally settling at her sides at a loss of where to touch him. The gash on his stomach had ripped back open from the movement. He seemed to sway on his feet as the adrenaline that had kept him moving this whole time slowly left his body. As if the pain reminded him just what all he had went through. He collapsed forward into her arms. Emma took his weight and tried to carefully collapse to the ground holding him close.

"Killian? Wake up! Killian! No, no no no. Killian!" She kept saying his name over and over. Her hand pressed against the wound trying to stop the flow of blood through her fingers. The rain seeming to make it all that much harder as it made his skin slick beneath her palm. It seemed like hours but finally David and Dr. Whale were there. It seemed a blur then. They were moving him onto a stretcher. Apparently they had had to clear away a bunch of debris just to get close enough to her after the mast had finally given way.

Hours later Emma sat in the hospital next to his bed. She was mulling over what happened on the docks as she twirled his hook in her hands. Henry had come by with Red bringing her cocoa and some soup at some point. She barely remembered Red leaving, or Regina taking Henry with her to keep him safe from Cora. Yet her she still sat, keeping silent vigil over a sleeping pirate who just lost everything over her son.


	2. Quiet contemplation and coffee

Rating: K+ maybe T if you squint really hard

Paring - Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones x Emma Swan

Chapter 2/?

Emma smiled tight at Dr. Whale as he came to check on Killian for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. "Emma you know he has the best care here, you are free to go." He told her as he checked over Killian's vitals. Emma lost the battle not to roll her eyes at him as she responded. "Yea, I know Doctor. It's just someone obviously did that to his ship. He shouldn't be alone in case they realize they didn't succeed. Besides I'd like to question him when he wakes up."

Dr. Whale nodded at her. "Well besides the blood loss, he does have a moderate concussion. Not too severe that we should worry about memory loss but enough that he may be disoriented for a few days. I'll leave you be for the night. If anything changes give me a call. The nurses will be by if you need anything." He told her before he left. Emma mumbling a quiet thank you as she turned to watch Killian sleep again.

She propped her feet up on the edge of his bed laying his leather jacket over her. She was happy to see that after it had dried there were no burns or tears in it. That jacket was something she associated with him. Even on the rare occasion Henry would convince him to wear modern clothes, he would still wear the jacket over top. She pulled the jacket closer around her, and if anyone asked her she definitely did not inhale. She didn't sniff it to smell his scent that permeated the leather, something that was salty like the sea, with a bit of rum, and something so uniquely him she couldn't place it otherwise. She fell asleep after fighting it for a long while, terrified Cora would show up.

Early morning she was awoken by the smell of coffee drifting by her nose. She opened her eyes to find David standing next to her with a small smile. "Morning, when Snow realized you didn't come home she got worried. I offered to come find you." Emma gave him a grateful smile as she took the coffee. She lowered her feet to the ground and stretched her limbs. "Thanks. I just didn't want to leave him alone and have Cora come to try and finish the job."

David's smile seemed to grow as he listened to her explanation. "Of course, that wouldn't have been good. I mean it's not like you were kissing him back while we cleaned away debris." He took a drink of his coffee as he looked Killian over. Satisfied he seemed to still be sleeping. Once he awoke and was healed David was planning on punching him then explaining how he would not hurt his little girl. Emma's eyes bugged out as she opened her mouth a few times with no sound before an undignified squeak came out. "That's not," she started to explain, "We weren't," she shook her head. "We are so not like that!" She sputtered at David. She hadn't realized that people were probably watching the events as they unfolded.

David's smile didn't seem to falter. "Emma, I'm not trying to upset you. But you don't see what your mother and I see when we look at you. Whether you want to admit it or not you are happier when you're around him." At Emma's raised eyebrow he chuckled and amended his words. "Okay you're happier seventy-five percent of the time, but honestly I think some of the things he does to annoy you, he does just because he likes it when you're angry." He told her; at her glare he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not saying I approve, but he does seem to care for you and Henry. Somewhere underneath that tough exterior he has grown to care for you." Emma made a small scoffing sound, but inside she was mulling over David's words. Was he right? Had Killian really started to care for her? Was she ready to admit she cared for him?

David squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her when she looked up. "Just relax, figure out what you want. And even if it's not the most conventional, because we both know your mother and I are not even close, find what makes you happy. You know we will love you no matter what." Emma let out a small sigh. "I know, it's just he's him and I just, argh." David chuckled. "I know hun, just be careful." Emma gave him a small smile as he headed towards the door. "Thanks again," she said as she raised her coffee at him. "You're welcome. And Snow sent a change of clothes and a few other things. There's also a donut in the box over there if you are hungry." He told her as he squeezed her shoulder again. "I'll let you know if I hear anything about the explosion." At her nod he left to go about his business for the day.

Emma sighed again, quickly snatching the donut before she collapsed back into her chair. She thought about what David said. True it had been at least six months since Killian showed up in Storybrook, never seen with Cora and never once done much more than stealing a few trinkets out of Gold's shop. One of which he sent to the station addressed to both her and her parents. It was her glass unicorn mobile. David told her about it and she had kept it in now her apartment now that Snow and David had moved out. Gold had refused to press charges after Emma explained there was no proof as to who exactly broke in. She didn't believe he had fully given up on his revenge, just maybe how he was going about it. There was magic, something she knew he hadn't expected, and apparently having Cora trying to repeatedly get his help had hindered his process.

She looked over at him again, studying his features. His face started to twitch in his sleep. She reached a hand out and rubbed small circles on his forehead to soothe him like she had many times for Henry these past few months. It seemed to work as after a few minutes his face smoothed back out, but a frown still marred his features beneath the tape and tubes. She wondered what he was dreaming about that could make him that sad. And it shocked her to find out it didn't bother her that she wondered about that. Maybe David was right, she was starting to care for him. No matter how much she had fought it, since the day on the beanstalk. Her walls had cracked and started to let the suave infuriating pirate in.

After she finished her coffee and checked over Killian one more time, Emma grabbed her bag and slipped in the attached bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into comfortable clothes. The scrubs were fine, just not nearly warm enough after being out in the rain. After brushing out her hair and pulling it up into a pony tail she returned to the inner part of his room. Carefully dropping the bag onto one of the chairs, she made her way back to her post. As she sat into her chair she saw a bit of movement on the bed. Soon the movement was followed by gasping and choking. She shot back up and was by his side in an instant.

"Killian, look at me." She pleaded with him, her hands on either side of his face. "Killian you need to look at me." She urged him and when his eyes finally landed on hers, wide with fear she gave him a soft smile. "There you go, now you need to calm down. If you don't you're going to pass back out and then I'll be left here to amuse myself at your expense and you don't want that." She told him with a chuckle. His eyes searched her face, his breathing still erratic. She spoke to him again, keeping her voice calm despite the urge to snap at him until he listened. "You need to slow your breathing down, there's a tube there. You apparently stopped breathing on them while they stitched you up. Freaked out Dr. Whale and he shoved the tube down your throat so you wouldn't do it again. And until you calm the heck down I can't call the nurse." As his breathing slowed, she was happy to see he started to glare at her but she just smiled. "There see was that so hard?" She asked with a smile, one hand sliding off his face to press the call button. Her hand quickly slipped back onto the side of his face, her thumbs tracing small circles on his cheeks in an effort to keep him calm.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The nurse asked across the intercom, Emma couldn't remember her name for the life of her. "Yes, he woke up and is slightly freaked out by the tubing. Can someone please come in here and remove it. I think he wants to yell at me." She told the nurse while still looking down at Killian. The look in his eyes seemed to confirm the yelling bit. "Be right there." The chipper voice of the nurse ringed out.

"Yeah I know, I'm in trouble for something I said. Just as you're in trouble for something you did. All is right with the world for the moment. Just hold off on the yelling until you heal a bit so I don't feel bad for smacking you. Okay?" she asked him as they waited for the nurse.


End file.
